Love
by Nefret8789
Summary: This is it, everything has been leading up to this... The final journey leading up to the final battle. Can Mai and Naru survive? Will Mai be able to return to her family in the end? Love can make you stronger, but it can also destroy you. Be careful with how you use it or you may end up as one of those unfortunate ones.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This is the final installment of my ghost hunt fanfiction series. The previous stories in chronological order are: Lost, Blood Slippers, Mistaken Reflection, The Beating of a Heart. If choose to read on without reading those first you may become confused by some of the references made throughout the story. Also rated T with M rated moments.**

**Hello my dear readers. Sorry for the wait. I've been having some lack of inspiration and ideas that would fit with this story. I thought I had it planned out before, but as you probably know how it goes when you suddenly don't like what you've been working on and feel the need to scrap it and start again. The title was a bit of a problem. "What to call it… what to call it… hmmm…" You see my problem was, with each of my stories in this series I try to come up with a title that reflects the theme or a major plot point in the story and also sounds really cool and make people go "hmmm I am so intrigued by this I will stop scrolling and check it out." The theme of this story is supposed to be about the power of love and over coming obstacles and what we are willing to do for it, but also on a dark note how the power of love can also destroy. So I thought why not a song that title and then I just couldn't decide between them to be the theme and so now I've gone back to my original title from way way way back when I started to write Lost and had decided it would be a series that would end with the power of love essentially. Which I believe in, even though my love life is a big fat ZERO… but that's another story another day. Anyways without much further ado I present: Love: The final installment of the Lost series. A Ghost Hunt Fanfiction. Please Review.**

* * *

**Love**

**Chapter 1**

_Mai stood back stage waiting for her queue. She felt her adrenaline pumping. Her heart racing. She may have been a professional, but before every performance she could feel the excitement and anticipation build. Maybe that was why she was regarded as one of the elite in her field. _

_In dance, learning the choreography and being able to perform it perfectly did not make you a dancer. No, that was only half of the equation. Being able to not only accomplish the physical, but also bringing the emotions and energy is what transforms it into an art form. _

_Every time Mai danced, she immersed herself in the dance itself feeling each step as if it were breaths of life. She would feel the raw emotions of her character and lose herself in it. What made her different than the other elites? She had often wondered this because she was not the first or only ballerina to use her emotions and energy in her dancing. But for some reason, as she has been told, it seemed so real to those who watched her. "It's like being pulled into a dream and not knowing reality from fantasy" said one critic of her performance in __La Sylphide_.

_Yes, when she danced, she herself has often felt transported to another physical world. A world in which the ballet was real along with its characters and story. At times when she danced she could feel an extraordinary force fueling her, giving her an other worldly exuberance. _

_Her music began signaling her moment to enter the stage. Tonight's performance was the tragically beautiful love story of Romeo and Juliet. Mai found herself caught in the illusion. She was now Juliet standing on her balcony hoping that her Romeo feels as deeply in love with her as she is with him. _

_Then he makes his presence know, starling her. He loves her, but how does she know he is sincere in his feelings? He is the son of the sworn enemy of her father. She runs to down to greet him. His love is shown in the way he moves gentle and fluid. _

_The spot lights are no longer spotlights, but the twinkling of stars in the night. They are no longer two dancers, but a man and a woman passionately in love, willing to do anything just to be with each other. The scenery becomes a garden where the young lovers lyrically move together in the enchanting moonlight. _

_Juliet sees only her Romeo. While the audience sees a blond haired Romeo on stage, This Juliet sees her Romeo, a raven haired man with piecing blue eyes that can read the depths of her soul….._

_The is at its final moments. Juliet wakes to see her Romeo dead. Poison has taken him away from her. She feels the despair and kisses him hoping some poison clings to his lips, enough to take her to him. But to dismay it does not. She takes the dagger and raises it up. Its blade glints in the light. Her hands tremble with anticipation. There is no fear in her tearful eyes, just determination. She slowly closes her eyes and take her final breath before plunging the dagger into abdomen and falling next to her beloved. _

_The crowd roars with applause. Back stage Mai rises off the ground. She and the other cast members excitedly hug one another before taking their places for the curtain call. The curtain rises and the male principle walk out. He bows and she curtseys gracefully. The rest of the cast appears and take their bows. Mai look out to audience. She looks straight at the special box closet to the stage. There he sits, her blue eyes raven hair Romeo, clapping smiling. His eyes are only for her. The illusion was over the moment the curtain fell, but the magical spell of their love, has yet to be broken._

* * *

Opening night of every show there was always a party. The guest list usually included the cast and crew, the producers, the other investors, patrons, and anyone else who paid or donated enough. So of course the parties were always formal and extravagant. Before arriving at said parties, Mai's prep work included: shower, hair, mark up, and apparel. Miraculously she managed this in an hour. She was thankful that her dressing room had a private bathroom.

Hair pulled up in an elegant up do, wearing a designer gown and shoes, and actually wearing make up and jewelry, Mai entered the ballroom on the arm of her favorite narcissist. Who by the way always looked handsome, but was particularly stunning in his tuxedo.

"Hmmm.." Mai sighed and moved in closer to Naru.

"Something on your mind?" he asked as they navigated through the guest.

"I was just thinking how wonderful this feels. You know being able to get dressed up and go out." Mai answered and sighed again. Naru chuckled.

"I'm surprised and impressed." He said. Mai lifted her head and looked puzzled.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"You're not running off to check on the twins. In fact you haven't mentioned them so far this entire evening." He smiled. "Have you enough of the domestic life?" he teased her.

"Of course not." She huffed and turned her head up in dramatic fashion. "I take my role as a mother very seriously."

"Oh really?" Naru raised his eyebrow playfully at her. "A serious and devoted mother would never of dream of leaving the house for an evening and not check in at least every 15 minutes."

"As one such serious and devoted mother, I have made sure that my children are safe and sound while I am not around by leaving them in the care of Ayako and Monk." Mai tried to be serious, but couldn't sticking her tongue out at him. "So there, Mr. Narcissist."

"If I'm Mr. Narcissist than as my wife, that makes you Mrs. Narcissit." He continued to tease her. Naru was more than happy to keep this mood up. Given the recent turn of events, he and Mai had had so many serious conversations. The entire day had gone off without a single occurrence.

They so desperately need a break. Poor Mai had been on edge since her accident. That was when it all began to start up. The visions and the nightmares. Mai's black outs came at random moments and there was no way to plan for them.

Since then, Naru had quit taking on cases and stayed home with Mai and the twins. Mai could not be left alone and she knew that with two infants she could not take the risk.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Naru, please you have to promise me." Mai pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Mai, these people are our family as you insist, so why shouldn't we inform them? They could have some ideas about-"

"They won't." Mai said as she turned away from him. "They can't help me. No one can. If there is a way it has to be from me."

"But Mai-" Naru tried to speak.

"I know I have you and I know I'm not alone." She paused. "What I'm trying to say is that I have to be the one to fight this and I don't know how. I don't know why I can't shake this-this thing! UUGGHH!" she growled in frustration before regaining composure and moving closer to Naru. "But I do know one thing.."

"And that is?" Naru asked as her embraced her tightly.

"I know that if I'm going to win, I am going to need you more than ever." Mai answered.

"You have me, Mai. Forever and always." He pulled her face to his. She smiled at him and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Eternity." She said.

"Eternity." He repeated and they began to kiss.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

**First chapter hope you guys liked it. I really don't want to disappoint you guys who have been with me from the beginning and been so supportive. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh and just a little bit of news. I got a puppy this May! She is a tricolor Australian Shepherd. Her name is Millie and she is currently four months old. Her birthday is April 1st. She is kind of the reason I haven't had time to really work on any of my stories. If you know puppies you know what I mean... They are cute, but they are hell!lol And i am typing this story on my new laptop while laying in bed. So now when i wake up in the middle of the night with an idea i can reach for my laptop and type type type.. Currently just did these last two chapters in one night and its currently 2:11 am. So anyways hope you like the chapter I tend to get carried away at times and so this is the result. Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Naru was jolted back to reality by Mai pinching his arm. She had been speaking to him, but had realized he was not listening to her.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Naru turned his attention back to his wife.

"No 'Mai act mature for once?' or 'there is a reason why I'm listening to you, I have more important things to think about.'" Mai mimicked him perfectly. "Geez Naru, what is with you today. Playful and cute, plus sweet and polite; while out in public at a party with people whom you hate to associate with." She scrunched up her face as regarded him. She then acted shocked placing a hand over her mouth and gasped.

"Are you sick?" She said dramatically placing a hand on his forehead. "You don't seem have a fever. Could be bleeding of the brain or a stroke… " Mai looked around and whispered "or even possessed by the spirit of a kind and modest husband." Naru removed her hand and gave her his trademark annoyed look. Mai laughed and kissed him on the lips. "And there's my favorite narcissist."

"So what were you saying before?" he asked.

"I was saying: I wonder if Yasuhara has proposed yet?" Mai said. "I'm not sure if Masako will call him when it happens or if she'd wait till tomorrow."

Usually for these parties. Mai is able to secure invites for her extended ghost hunting family, but tonight they were going solo. Ayako and Monk were babysitting the twins. John was in Australia. Lin declined as usual.

Yasu had confided in Mai earlier that he planned a surprise romantic evening for Masako where he was going to propose to her. So therefore he and Masako could not make it, but Masako could not know that was why they could not make it. This meant that Mai had to come up with the excuse of not being able to secure tickets for everyone, which apparently worked.

"Let's forget about the others for tonight." Naru twirled Mai onto the dance floor. "I want to dance with Cinderella before midnight when she turns back into a mom in sweats, messy hair, and a spit up rag on each shoulder." Mai a face at Naru.

"You know I'd be really mad, but sadly its true." She laughed and they began to dance. (Frank Sinatra- The Way You Look Tonight)

_Some day, when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight__  
__Yes, you're lovely with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight__  
__With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearing my fear apart_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart__  
__Lovely, never, ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it?__'Cause I love you just the way you look tonight_

_Just the way you look tonight_

The night was going well. Mai schmoozed with the "important people." She and Naru chatting with one of her cast members.

As she washed her hands, she heard a woman sobbing. It was coming the far bathroom stall. She had dark long hair that hung over her face. She was on kneeling on the floor. Her one hand covering her face. The other place on her stomach, which Mai now noticed was large and round.

_"A pregnant woman crying in the bathroom on the floor…"_ Mai thought. Having just been pregnant she knew it was emotional and things could go wrong. Maybe this woman was in pain and needed help.

"Are you alright? Can I help you?" Mai asked. The woman continued to sob as if she had not heard Mai at all. "Miss? Do you need an ambulance?"

"His love.. " her sobs subsided and she slowly pulled her hand down from her face and placed it with the other on her stomach. Mai noted the anguish in her voice. "My love…" She sat back on her haunches and looked down at her stomach. She was caressing her large stomach.

Mai observed the scene. She could not see the girl's face, but she looked young. Alarmingly young. Probably somewhere between 13 and 14. She was also so grossly pregnant that for being such a small girl. "_She must be having twins" _Mai thought. She was way bigger than Mai had been at full term. This girl looked as if any sudden movement would cause her to burst.

She wore overalls that bagged everywhere, but middle. There were faded and worn. They appeared to have been patch and altered to fit her growing stomach. Under overalls, she appeared to be wearing old fashioned men's wool winter under clothes. The soles of her worn and frayed shoes had holes.

Mai's attention went back to the girl's hands which were puffy and swollen, probably from the pregnancy, but also rubbed raw and scarred, the result of hard labor. She continued to rubbed her stomach and repeated. "His love… my love…" Then a sudden sob and she stiffed and clutch her stomach and hunched forward as let out a moan of pain. Mai was horrified, she had to get this girl some help.

"No!" She gasped this time there was anger mixed with the anguish. Her voice was so soft, but the emotion was clear. "It was their love!" she almost spat as she breathed through the pain. Her one hand pushing against the stall wall and the other clutching her stomach. "Their love did this to me!" and she sobbed again in pain.

Mai knelt down next to the girl and tried to rub her back soothingly. She could see how "her love" and "his love" could equal pregnancy. She knew that equation all to well. "I've been there sweetie, one night on a beach with your estranged husband and a full bar under a full moon and then next thing you know you're puking all the time, swollen hands and feet, heat flashes, night sweats, weird cravings and mood swings and a stomach that just keeps growing you feel you might give birth just by sneezing, if it were only that easy."

The girl moaned again in pain. "Their love.. their love did this.." she kept repeating.

"Their love did this to you?" Mai asked. The girl pulled away and turned her body. Mai who was now squatting on the ground next to the girl moved back to give her space. The girl was on all fours now. Her hair still covering her face. Mai heard a cracking sound and realized it was coming from the girl. She was tilting her head from side to side. Each time producing the sound of her cracking neck bones.

"Their love did this to me.." She hissed. Still titling her head.

Mai, about a foot away from this girl, was not sure what to do. This was beyond what she was expecting to happen. Extremely pregnant girl giving birth in the bathroom was the worse she thought this situation could result in. Extremely pregnant girl possible possessed, definitely not expecting that.

Her brain was a mess of jumbled confused and panicked thoughts consisting of: _"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh holy shit! What the fuck am I supposed to do?! Call for Naru!"_

"Na-na-nnn-na" she attempted to say before realized _"Like he's going to hear me. Brilliant plan, Mai!... Oh I hope she's not going to give birth to demons curse weird ghost child thing like in that creepy movie!" _

"Their love did this to me!" her voice rose in pitch every time she said it causing the lights to flicker. Finally Mai managed to speak.

"Did what?" Mai gasped. The girls snapped backward and rose up off her knees in an unnatural way. The veins her hands raised up and were bulging. She lunged at Mai and gripped her by the shoulders.

The girls hair flew back to reveal her face. Blood was pouring out of her eyes as the girl screamed "It destroyed me! Ahhhh!" releasing Mai and fling herself back as she let out a banshee like scream. What can only be described as darker than dark smoke poured out of her mouth and filled the room.

"Excuse me, Miss are you alright?" A woman's voice said. "Did you trip and fall?"

"Uh" Mai uttered a squeak as she looked at the woman and then around the seemly ordinary bathroom. No girl and no smoke. Knowing it was better to lie rather than explain, Mai took the hand the woman offered and stood up. "Sorry I slipped and then when looked up I thought I saw this really big spider. I'm terrified of them."

Mai hurried off to find Naru. He had been looking for her as well.

"Hey, there's my Cinderella though you might have turned back into a pumpkin while my back was turned-" Mai grabbed Naru's arm and was pulling him towards the empty balcony. "Mai, what's going on? Did something happen? Did you have another attack?" he stopped her and placed his hands protectively on her arms.

"Yes- No- uh I don't know.. Just come now." She said and continued to the empty balcony.

"Well?" Naru asked.

"Ok I'm going to start and you can't interrupt or ask anything till I'm done." Mai said "Tell me when to start so I know you're ready." Mai took a deep breath.

"Ok just tell me." He put on his impassive expression. It was the face he made when he was receiving any kind of information. Mai launched into her story about what happened in the bathroom she went into detail on everything.

"And please do not tell me that she was some kind of human pandora's box and she will give birth to eviliness- things or like that pregnant girl in that really creepy horror movie that I watched and couldn't sleep for weeks or that she had sex with the devil or demon like in that other movie and will give birth to an army of demon soldiers or-" Naru took Mai by the shoulders and gave her a little shake.

"Mai, calm down and breathe before you pass out." He instructed her. She breathed in and out. Naru led her to a chair and sat her down. She watched him lean against the railing and hold his chin as he thought.

"Naru..?" Mai asked after a few minutes had passed. 'What was that?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Naru said. "We do know that whatever it was you only saw it and when that woman got you attention it was gone. There are several possibilities. One is that you saw a ghost. Why? I don't know. Two is that you had a vision. This is more likely. Now was the vision triggered by something or was it an attack?"

"It didn't feel like one of those." Mai said. "When it was happening it felt like when were fell in the sewer on that case at the school or the house the secret rooms and the maze, and even the case at the inn." Mai paused. She had a feeling just now. It was one of those feelings where she somehow knows something it true.

"Hmmm.." Naru was thinking. "It could be both a ghost coming to you in a vision."

"It feels connected…" Mai said slowly. "No, I know it's connected. She's connected to this thing (the darkness). Maybe if we can find out who she is we can finally find some answers. You said that you had a theory that this may go back farther than just me. That I have only added to it."

"If that's the case then there is nothing more we can do at the moment." Naru said as he held out his hand to Mai. She took as she got out of the chair. "The best thing for us is to give our minds a break for tonight."

"Agreed." Mai said as she took Naru's arm and he led her back inside. He twirled her onto the dance floor. It was his special way just for her. The music began to play. (Frank Sinatra- The very thought of you.)

_The very thought of you and I forget to do _

_The ordinary things that everyone ought to do_

_ I'm living in a kind of daydream, I'm happy as a king _

_Foolish though it may seem, to me that's everything  
The mere idea of you, the longing here for you _

_You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you _

_I see your face in every flower, your eyes in stars above _

_It's just the thought of you, the very thought of you, my love_

The song finished and soon the evening came to an end. Mai and Naru made their way home and relived Ayako and Monk of their job. Haru and Suzuka were fast asleep. They looked like perfect little angels snuggled safe and warm in their cribs. The proud and loving parents watched their children sleep. Everyone was safe. For now….

* * *

**Hope you liked the story so far. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 rewrite. Please Review  
**

* * *

Mai had been thinking about what she had seen in the bathroom that night. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Naru had come up with a theory the night they had come home from the hospital from Mai's accident, that it may have been connected to the Suzushima family.

She and Naru had shared everything they had experienced that night. Naru telling Mai all about his dreams and warnings from Gene, Mai telling Naru about all the attacks she had and when they seemed to begin.

Romeo and Juliet had been the first ballet Mai had done since the twins were born. She was only doing a few performances though. Most of her time was spent taking care of Haru and Suzuka, but she didn't trust herself anymore. She and Naru had decided that until this could be resolved, it was a risk for her to be completely alone with them.

"Alright, I'm going to clean up the mess in the kitchen." Mai said as she regarded her food spattered husband and her food spattered children. "You can clean up the messy babies."

"All by myself?" Naru asked

"All by yourself." Mai said. "It's only fair."

"How is that fair?" Naru objected.

"You fed them, that's why it's fair." Mai put her hands on her hips. "Plus you created the mess in the kitchen."

"The things fatherhood does to you.." Naru muttered as he picked up Haru and Suzuka who proceeded to pull on his ears and hair. "Ow..ow-ow."

"Oh poor Naru fatherhood is just so difficult." Mai said sarcastically. "Motherhood is so easy. Pregnancy, then childbirth, breast feeding twins at all hours of the day and night."

"Yeah yeah." Naru said as he winced from the soon to be six month olds attacks. "You win. Daddy might go bald and lose an ear, but mommy is always right." He said as he carried the twins up the stairs and to the bathroom.

Mai shook her head and laughed then shouted. "If you ever get me pregnant with twins again, it will be your funeral."

"If I ever get you pregnant with twins again, I will jump out the window." Naru shouted back.

Mai laughed again and then made her way back to the kitchen to the mess that Naru made. She began wiping the counter when she heard Naru yell. She rushed out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Naru?" Mai called. "Is everything alright up there?"

"Mai, if you keep pestering me, I will never get them clean." He yelled downstairs. "If you're so worried why don't you come do this."

"No thanks." Mai said. She had actually did her hair and was wearing a blouse and pleated skirt and riding boots. She did not feel like getting soaked. Then she heard the voice again. It was not Naru. It was coming from her studio.

"What is going on?" Mai said to herself. She took a moment to ready herself mentally. She cracked her neck and knuckles and threw a few punches. "Ok I'm ready for you." And she walked with her arms raised to the source of the noise.

She opened the door to her dance studio, which creaked open. Mai raised her hands and looked around the room. Nothing was there. "Ok seriously?" she was annoyed.

"Usako!" the anguished voice cried out. She scanned back toward the center of the room where there had been nothing before.

"Usako, Usako!" said a man with brown hair and big brown eyes. He was clutching frail body of the girl she had seen before. Mai cold see how sickly skinny the girl was. Her bones stuck out from her skin. She was no longer pregnant.

This time she was in a sleeveless night gown. It was white and came to her knees exposing her legs that matched the rest of her sickly appearance, but there was a growing area of red forming. She was bleeding out. "Postpartum hemorrhaging…" Mai said to herself. She remembered reading about that when she was pregnant.

"I didn't mean for things to end this way. I just wanted you to have everything in the world." He cried. "I love you Usako."

Then the he looked up at Mai. He gave her a look of pure hatred. "I want nothing to do with you! Leave us be!" he roared at her. The force of it sent Mai flying and landed right on her back.

"Mai!" Naru was calling her. She sat up suddenly. The man and the woman..Usako he had called her, were gone. She could hear the twins crying. Naru appeared in the doorway holding the fussy twins just as Mai was getting up. "I could use your assis…tance.." he watched her getting up.

"Give me one." Mai sighed and took Suzuka from her father. "Yes something happened and I'll explain later." Mai took the pacifier and put it in Suzuka's and mouth and began to rock her gently and pat her back.

Naru had gently shifted Haru so that he was against his father's shoulder and rubbed his back and swayed a little. The crying subsided and twins were now sleeping in the arms of their parents. Mai titled her head motioning for Naru to follow her out of the room and up the stairs.

Carefully she laid Suzuka in her crib and then carefully took Haru and did the same. Then quietly the two parents made their leave. Naru with the baby monitor in hand, turned to face Mai as she gently closed the nursery door behind her.

"So what happened downstairs?" he asked

"Ssshhh." Mai gave him a stern look as she put her finger to her mouth. He followed her downstairs back her studio where she walked to the center of the room.

"They were right here." Mai pointed to where she had seen the two beings.

"Who was right here?" Naru asked. "I assume it was like the previous occurrence."

"Yes and no." Mai said as she explained to Naru what had happened. "So the next thing that I knew, you were right there with the twins and those people were gone."

"So judging by your description the woman was no longer pregnant and was dying." Naru covered his chin as he entered deep thought.

"Oh Naru, it was so heartbreaking." Mai said. "He looked so devastated. He called her Usako."

"Mai, did he resemble you at all or your grandfather?" Naru asked.

"Naru." Mai glared. "Don't start with this again."

"You didn't think it was an unreasonable theory before." Naru argued.

"Yeah, but there is no solid evidence and I don't like thinking about my grandfather impregnating a girl.. I mean just eww!" Mai said. "Also I feel like I have to defend my family even though I have no real attachment to them, but it just seems fair till there is proof."

"So we know that this woman is not your grandmother." Naru continued on. "You said that he had brown hair and brown eyes. Where they the same color of yours?" he asked her again. Mai sighed. She looked at her hair and her eyes in the mirrored walls.

"Ummm I guess.. Maybe a little." Mai said.

"You look at yourself every day do you really need to look at yourself to decide if he had your eye and hair color?" Naru said Mai turned to shoot him a annoyed look.

"You wanted an answer and I'm going to do what I need to do to give you one." Mai said before continuing. "It's hard to determine because he had so much pain and anger in his eyes." She shuttered "Maybe there was a resemblance, but I don't think it was my grandfather. I've seen a picture of him when he was younger and this was not him."

"So this could have been a brother or cousin." Naru said. "The time period seems to fit."

"I never really looked at family records." Mai said. "I only know what my mom kept around and that's pretty much in the crawl space."

"What about the stuff from the barn at the summer house?" Naru said.

"The barn at the summer house?" She seemed surprised that he asked about it.

"Well I remember that day we went there and there was a lot your mother's things there." Naru said. He remembered Yasu and Mai dancing while he and Lin snooped through Mai's things.

"Oh you mean the stuff I caught you looking through." Mai laughed. "Well those were all cleared out of there. It was mostly just riding trophy's and her belongings from her teenage years. Not much when it comes to important documents."

"Not to get off topic, but what all does your family own…well I guess you own now." Naru said. Mai had inherited the empire, but did not run it. The trustee handled the task of running the companies and family affairs.

"Well.. there are the companies." Mai said as she took a moment to think.

"Ok what about properties?" Naru asked.

"Well from my understanding" Mai began. "Mom always lived in Tokyo. They had.. well still have this large mansion here, but I don't want to live there because it's too big for my taste. There's the summer house in the country. Various residences overseas. This penthouse that we live in."

"So you told me back then that the summer house was built by your grandfather. Did he have the mansion built here as well?" Naru said.

"I don't really know." Mai said. "He might have."

"Gene mentioned an ancestral home in the mountains." Naru said.

"Are you talking about Gene's research?" Mai asked.

"He did not really get much besides rumors and stories." Naru explained. "He did mention how the Suzushima family originally came from a secluded mountain village. He mentions how the your ancestors built a large mansion there."

"I've never heard of it." Mai said. "But I guess that doesn't mean it's not true."

"I think we need to begin a more in depth look at your family history." Naru said. "There is only one person who I find truly capable."

"I see where you're going with this." Mai crossed her arms and shot Naru a look. "We are not telling them."

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Naru grumbled. "You know they will be able to help. Yasuhara is the best for the task at hand."

"Why do you have to keep pushing this subject?!" Mai argued. "Seriously, I said no and you just keep bringing it up. Are you trying to start a fight?!"

"I only want what's best." Naru answered.

"Then let it go, my answer is still no." Mai said. Suddenly Suzuka began to cry, which led to Haru crying. Mai marched up the stairs angrily with Naru following behind.

Naru kept trying to convince Mai as she swung Haru back and forth. "Naru." Mai said exasperatedly. As Haru reached up and began pull Mai's hair. "Ow.. Haru don't pull Mommy's hair."

Naru had given Suzuka a her stuffed unicorn and she happily chewed on its ear giving him the opportunity to keep arguing with Mai, whom was still struggling with Haru. He had now decided to pull his mother's hair while using his other hand to try and stuff in her mouth.

"Fine, Yasu can research my family." Mai said in frustration. "But no one will know the real reason. We'll say it's just out of curiosity."

"I have another suggestion as well." Naru said as he took Haru into his arms. The baby boy coed and giggled at his father. Mai watch in amusement as the two regarded each other with identical grins.

"What would that be?" Mai said as she smoothed her hair back into place.

"If my assumptions are correct." Naru began. "We are going to hit a wall with our research. I believe that the best place to get answers would be to go to the place where it all began."

"Meaning?" Mai said.

"The ancestral home that Gene had mentioned." Naru said. "We might be able to find more answers there."

"This would be so much easier if the ghost would just say who they were and why they are haunting me." Mai sighed. "And what kind of a spirit guide is Gene supposed to me. He tells me absolutely nothing."

"Well he hasn't said anything in regards to the recent events." Naru said. "So we may have to go it without him."

"But we still have his journals." Mai added. "Have you read them all?"

"Not all of them." Naru said. "That's something else I should probably explain to you…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, will try and update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok hope you guys like the chapter. Will try and update soon. Please review. :) thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"When I located Gene and Peter's belongings in your barn, I saw that they contained mostly the events surrounding you." Naru said.

"But you said about his research mentioning stories about the Suzushimas and their ancestral home." Mai asked.

"Those had been collected before he had left for his trip." Naru said. "He had copies of those made and left behind. He could be very thorough when it came to documentation, which is why I thought it was strange that I could not located any other documentation he left behind."

"Did you ask Peter?" Mai asked. "What did he have to say?"

"He mentioned that they traveled to a lot of places and they had separated for a short time." Naru explained. "He doesn't know what Gene did with all his notes and journals during that time."

"Did Gene ever say anything?" Mai asked. "I mean I would think that his notes would be important to him."

"I had thought maybe they were confiscated and destroyed, but that wouldn't make any sense." Naru said. "His things were left in the barn so, why not destroy all the evidence. Especially…" he trailed off.

"Especially?" Mai looked at him. "Oh…" She understood now. "I didn't read it all, but I guess he mentions me bailing him out the day after I was attacked by Katsumi." Mai said. Naru gave her a sad pained look.

She may have come to terms with what had happened to her that summer, but it still hurt Naru to imagine it. He had only read what Gene had recorded in his journal. Mai had lived it. The evidence left behind still made Naru sick.

While the victims of such horrible crimes should never be forgotten, Naru wished she could forget. The cottage had been destroyed after the investigation had finished and a monument put in place to remember the victims. Mai and Naru had gone back after they returned from New York.

* * *

"_Are you ok with this?" Mai had turned to the silent Naru as the car drove over the bridge near where Gene and Katsumi's bodies were found. _

"_Why are you asking me this?" he raised his eyebrow at her in disbelief. _

"_I'm just making sure you can do this." Mai said as she gave his hand a squeeze. _

"_Are you ok with this?" he asked her. She was the one who had gone through hell here. _

"_Yes and no." Mai said as she looked out the window. "It's something that I have to do. Not just for me, but for everyone." _

_The car had pulled up to the stables. There were no roads there only a dirt path. The driver stayed with the car as Mai and Naru mounted the horses that had been readied for them. They followed the path through the woods till the came to the clearing. _

_The cottage was gone and what left in its place a serene looking garden. There was stone court yard looking structure. Open archways surrounded the perimeter of what had once been the foundation of the cottage. Cobblestones created a path through the flowers shrubs within. Located in the center of the courtyard was a large stone fountain. _

"_It uses the water from the spring nearby." Mai said. Naru gazed down at the rim of the fountain. It had the names and birthdays of the victim. One name that stood out to him was Gene's. _

_He walked over to it and traced the letters with the tips of his fingers. Mai watched him from behind, before striding over to the opposite side of the fountain and looking up at the top of it. The water cascading over the top two basins before filling the large surrounding stone pool. _

"_Mai?" Naru said her name. _

"_I remember Gene's constantly talking about Emerson." Mai smiled. "In fact he was always quoting from it when he got the chance." Naru smiled. He was familiar with Gene's obsession with Ralph Waldo Emerson. Then she began to recite:_

"_Sleep is not, death is not;_

_Who seem to die live,_

_House you were born in,_

_Friends of your spring-time,_

_Old man and young maid,_

_Day's toil and its guerdon,_

_They are all vanishing,_

_Fleeing to Fables_

_Cannot be moored."_

_ Naru could only stare at her. She looked so calm. Had she already made her peace? Could anyone really be this strong? Every day he spent with her he filled his life with a new meaning. As corny as it sounds or seems, she filled the places left behind. She filled the places where hope and love had long vacated. _

_ He walked to where she stood. She looked up into his eyes and smiled, taking his hands into hers. He leaned down and kissed her. Whether the timing was appropriate or not, he didn't care. He just wanted to kiss her._

* * *

"Naru?" Mai was calling his name bringing him back to the present. "Are you spacing out on me? You can't call me out on that anymore now." She joked.

"Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts." He said getting back to the topic at hand.

"So he talks about what happened to me?" Mai asked.

"Yes, not in details, but enough to be considered evidence." Naru said. "So if Gene had more materials he must have lost them before that."

"I guess we had better get Yasuhara researching as soon as possible." Mai said as she picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey, Yasu. Still looking for a job?"

* * *

Naru sat in bed reading a book. The twins had been put to bed and were so far quiet. Mai was getting ready for bed. She walked out of the bathroom and plopped down on the bed. She pulled the covers over herself.

"I'm so tired." Mai muffled by the pillow.

"Well now Yasuhara has full access to everything." Naru said not glancing up from his book.

"You don't know how much of a pain in the ass it was to arrange that." Mai turned and looked at him.

"All you did was call people." He said still reading.

"All I did was call people?" Mai argued. "First I had to call Yasu and convince him to do this. Then I had to call around the different offices to authorize access for him. You can not even begin to imagine the runaround those people give you and its my companies!"

"Yes, Mai." Naru said still reading. Mai reached over and grabbed his book. It was an analysis on the effects of energy fields on individuals study done by some scientist Mai had never heard of. "Alright I am listening now." Mai grudgingly handed him back his book.

"Yasu better find some skeletons in the closet for all the hassle of getting anyone to do what I say." Mai grumbled before turning off the lamp and snuggling up to Naru.

* * *

_Mai was standing outside a small run down farm. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was being pulled in the direction behind the house. She followed the path there in the distance she saw them or at least she thought she did. They looked much younger, but she was sure it was them. She moved closer to them.  
_

_"He thinks he's so smart." The boy grumbled as he sat on the fence of the pig sty while the girl did her chores. "I promise I will beat him. One of these days I am going to outsmart him. Completely humiliate him too!" _

_ "Akira, the more you focus on beating your brother the more you will miss out in life." the girl said. _

_ "You could beat him easily." Akira said. _

_ "Why do you think that?" the girl looked at him._

_ "Because you are the smartest person I know." He said. She blushed at this. "Way smarter than Akito. Can't you take a break? I brought you a treat." He reached into the leather bag and pulled out bento box and chopsticks. _

_ "Akira, this is amazing!" She said as she took a bite. _

_ "So I haven't seen your mom out today." Akira looked around. The girl grimaced. "So she's sick again." _

_ "You could say that again." She grumbled. _

_ "No way!" Akira knew what that meant. "Again? So Usako's going to be a big sister again!" he sang out._

_ "I hope it's not twins again." She groaned. "Two more mouths to feed." _

_ "Oh and there's the matter of my 14th birthday coming up." Akira said "There's a party and I want you to come. Its European style formal dress. You are invited."_

_ "I don't have anything that would be even remotely appropriate." Sachiko exclaimed. _

_ "Maybe you will get a fairy god mother like in the story Cinderella." He teased. "Come to the house early. You'll see what I mean. You deserve this Usako."_

_ "Sachiko!" Her mother called. She appeared in the doorway. "I need you now!" Akira took his leave as Sachiko rushed to the house._

_ Then the dream changed. Mai was still standing outside the farm, but it was empty looking now. There was a heavy depression surrounding it. She feel the despair radiating from all around her. Then felt herself pulled. She was moving towards the house. She could hear screaming. Someone was screaming in pain. _

_ Then it was dark. Mai could hear the screaming still. She felt her heart beating fast. Then she saw the twisted form of the pregnant girl on the floor withering in pain. She was in her nightgown. Instead of being white it was a fade and patched. _

_ She wanted to reach out and help her but Mai was frozen. She could only stand and watch the girl suffer. _

_ The pregnant girl continue to scream and cry in pain. "Oh god please kill me!" she cried. Mai could see she was bleeding out. So much blood… It was pooling around her. _

_Then it went dark again. This time she was walking towards a bloody sheet. It lay draped on a long table. She grasped the corner in her hand and pulled. There she came face to face with the mangled body of the girl. She stared into her lifeless eyes then she looked down the table. _

_Mai gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes welled up as she looked upon three tiny forms. The babies were dead. "Oh no." Mai cried. She turned away and covered her face with her hands, but she felt something sticky on her hands and face. _

_She looked down and saw her hands covered in blood. She frantically tried to wipe it off, but it only came back and spread. As she looked up, she realized she was standing in front of a mirror. She was covered in blood. It was spattered and smeared all over. Then Akira stood behind her. She could feel the hatred he was focusing on her. He was distorted by his anger and rage. _

"_Their blood is on your hands." He spat at her._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!  
**


End file.
